robloxarsenalfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Spikerler
Arsenal'de spikerler, bir raunt sırasında konuşlandırma veya bir kafa vuruşu gibi bir şey yaptığınızda çıkan seslerdir. dükkandan satın alınabilir veya Twitter Kodları üzerinden kazanılabilir. American= SESLENEN: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, you know what to do!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Hey! You got 'em!"'' *''"Good shot! You got his head!"'' *''"Nice headshot!"'' *''"Wow! You blew his brains out! Nice!"'' *''"That's how you do it!"'' ''Backstab'' *''"Hah! He lost his level!"'' *''"Hey, nice! He lost a level!"'' *''"That's awesome! One less level for him!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Hmp! Don't let that happen again."'' *''"What's wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' ''Victory'' *''"I've never seen such good fighting! Nice!"'' |-| British= SESLENDİREN: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, the time's come. Don't let me down."'' *''"Kill them, and ensure victory!"'' *''"Show them who's boss, alright?"'' *''"Take care of this quickly."'' ''Headshot'' * "Very good shooting!" *''"Hey! You got him."'' *''"Nice headshot."'' *''"Good shot mate! You got his head."'' ''Backstab'' *''"Nice! He lost a level."'' *''"Good work he lost a level."'' *''"Haha! Complete humiliation nice work."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Whats wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' *''"Unbelievable! You lost a level."'' *''"Ugh, do not let that happen again."'' *''"Why'd you let that happen?"'' ''Victory'' |-| Russian= SESLENDİREN: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Kill them all! Make them suffer!"'' *''"They are stupid to think they will win!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Good shot! You got his head."'' *''"Хорошо (Good), you got him."'' *''"Woah, you blew his brains out. Nice."'' ''Backstab'' *''"You killed the stupid man with a knife, good!"'' *''"Hah! He lost a level!'' ''Demoted'' *''"Why did you let him do that?!"'' ''Victory'' |-| Homeless= SESLENDİREN: KevinIsNotSeven ''Deploy'' "Yeah, Pizza rat." *''"Aw yeah! Let's get it."'' *''"Get 'em boys! Get 'em!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Get 'em boy, get 'em get 'em boy!"'' *''"of being proud"'' *''"of gratitude"'' *''"Yeah boy! Get 'em!"'' ''Backstab'' *''"Yeah! Get in there!"'' *''"Take 'em out! Take 'em out!"'' *''"???"'' *''"Shank 'em! Shank 'em good!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"???"'' *''"Oh, you got shanked!"'' *''"That outta hurt."'' ''Victory'' |-| Warcrimes= SESLENDİREN: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"The Geneva Convention? More like a suggestion."'' *''"Alright, let's get ready to commit some warcrimes!"'' *''"If they weren't supposed to die, they wouldn't be here!"'' *''"Don't worry about it, just pretend they aren't human."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Wow! Looks like this guy's gonna have a closed casket funeral, nice!"'' *''"Looks like they are going to have to classify him, MISSING in action!"'' *''"I hope he was wearing dog tags!"'' *''"Wonder what the last thing to go through his head was!"'' ''Backstab'' *''"Nice! You turned him into an arts and crafts project!"'' *''"Don't worry! It will take them at least 3 minutes to bleed out!"'' *''"Wow! The surgeon sure has his work cut of for him!"'' *"Don’t worry! He probably needed that extra hole there." ''Demoted'' *''"Wow, that was exceptionally stupid!"'' *''"It'll take a while to bleed out, enough time to think about your mistakes."'' *''"Well, at least the good soldier didn't get stabbed!"'' ''Victory'' *"Nice! You’ll feel that in twenty years!" *"Don’t worry, Your nightmares about this will go away, eventually. " *"Collateral damage? That’s what losers say! *"Remember, we don't pay for therapy!" |-| YouTuber= SESLENDİREN: Defaultio ''Deploy'' *''"Welcome back guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while!"'' *''"Let's just jump right into it!"'' *''"What's up guys, welcome back to another one!"'' *''"Before we get into it, make sure you SMASH that bell button, subscribe, and leave twenty comments down below."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Now, THAT is advertiser friendly!"'' *''"Boom, headshot! BOOM headshot! BOOM HEADSHOT!"'' *''"WE HIT TRENDING!!"'' *''"WHOAAAH! CAN WE GET A SMASH ON THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON!?"'' ''Backstab'' *''"That guy is gonna need a Patreon!"'' *''"Got him with the copystrike!"'' *''"Someone clip that!"'' *''"Epic gamer moment!"'' ''Demoted'' *''sigh "Guys, I am so sorry... you messed up."'' *''DEMONETIZED!'' *''"CAN WE HIT ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DISLIKES?"'' *''"Ooohh! Unsubscribed!'' *''"Can we copyright strike this guy?"'' ''Victory'' |-| Movie Man= SESLENDİREN: Arsenal Fragman Sesi ''Deploy'' *"Prepare, for major pwnage…" *"Just make sure you brought plenty of ammo!" *"In a world, where Roblox carnage happens…" ''Headshot'' *"Oh yeeaahhh." *"HeadShot!" *"Hat Trick!" *"Monster kill!" *"Ultimate rage!" ''Backstab'' *"And the enemy looses a level! Nicely done!" *"They were NOT lock and loaded!" *"Close quarters destruction!" ''Demoted'' *"See? That’s what happens when you’re not lock and loaded." *"And that is how the cookie crumbles." *"That wasn’t supposed to happen..." *"Uhhh… You’re supposed to be the hero?" ''Victory'' *''"Our protagonist dominates as always. If you went to public school, protagonist means you."'' *"Winner!" *"Definitely locked and loaded enough! Now, let's celebrate by just getting loaded." |-| Koneko= SESLENDİREN: KonekoKitten ''Deploy'' *''"Hey there, don't waste my time. This game is easy!"'' *''Just get this game over with so I can go back to sleep, please."'' *''"You woke me up from my nap for this commentary, really?"'' *''"'Sup boys? Least annoying voice pack here."'' *''"Hey, win for me, alright?"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Nice work! You're not bad at this game!"'' *''"Jeez, that's much better aim than I have."'' *''"Now, this is epic!"* ''Backstab *''"Be glad that was him and not you!"'' *''"Disrespectful kill, but clean."'' *''"Have some mercy on the players, man."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Your lack of skill is quite amusing to me, friend."'' *''"Alright, they got you good. Wise up next time."'' ''Victory'' |-| John= SESLENDİREN: SWAGER21 ''Deploy'' *''"Be sure to win this! Failure is not an option, alright??'' *''"You will NOT fail me, alright?"'' *''"Shred everyone in sight! Do NOT disappoint me!"'' *''"Do NOT take the L! Win this!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Oh! That was juicy, right there!"'' *''"YEAH, YOU GOT HIM RIGHT IN THE HEAD!"'' *''"wOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"'' *''"YEAH, YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!"'' ''Backstab'' *''That guy was stupid enough to let himself get back'sTAAAAABBED!'"'' *''"NIIIICE!"'' *''"DUDE THAT WAS JUICY! THAT WAS THE JUCI-" noises'' *''"OH THAT BACKSTAB! OH GOD! OHHHHH!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"ALRIGHT, THAT- THAT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, THAT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"'' *''"OKAY OKAY, THAT- THAT WAS THE GAME'S FAULT, ALRIGHT? THAT- THAT WAS NOT YOU!"'' *''"UGH! THIS GAME IS BROKEN, THIS GAME IS BROKEN!"'' *''"THAT WIND! THE WIND GOT IN YOUR WAY I SAW THAT! THE WIND! THE WIND GOT YOU!"'' ''Victory'' *''"HOLY CRAP YOU WON! YOU WON! OH! gorilla noises"'' *''"Outstanding! That was some juicy kills, man! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'" *"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? DID YOU GUY-" noises "TH-" gorilla noises' *noises'' |-| Eprika= SESLENDİREN: Epikrika ''Deploy'' *''"Okay. Here’s the plan: just win, it’s that easy."'' *''"Hello! Please don’t disappoint me."'' *''"You better make this round count, or I’ll be really sad.'' *''"Get out there and don’t die! There will be consequences."'' ''Headshot'' *''"That guy had a loving family, but you destroyed him anyway. Nice!"'' *''"Ouch. That must have been satisfying."'' *''"Wow, that was brutal, but they deserved it. Good work."'' *''"Oooh, and just like that, he’s headless. Fantastic!"'' ''Backstab'' *''"Wow, that was not very kid friendly, now he lost a level."'' *''"I think you're supposed to use your gun, but that works too."'' *''"You must think your so clever for that one, because you are!"'' *''"You just demoted that poor guy! I can't believe it!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Pathetic! How could you do this to yourself?"'' *''"Of all the ways you could've died. That one was the worst."'' *''"Oh, come on! You’ll pay for that, I just don’t know how yet."'' ''Victory'' *''"Nice work out there, that was actually worth my time."'' *''"That round was beautifully satisfactory,thank you."'' *''"That was a nice, 7/10 performance, you win, good job."'' |-| Flamingo= VOICED BY: Flamingo ''Deploy'' *''"Man you just gotta go out there and get em boy!!"'' *''"-unintelligible- just go get them! Come on!"'' *''"Hi I'm flamingo, also go get them, woohoo, er yay."'' *''"-inhales- -screams-"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Wow I wish I could be that guy! -chuckles-"'' *''"Headshot boy! -chuckles-"'' *''"Wow you got a headshot!"'' *''"Wow you got a headshot subscribe to flamingo."'' ''Backstab'' *''"I got him! With a knife, yippie, I, I feel joy, wow, yay this audio was going on for way too long."'' *''"Haha! Noob! What a noob!"'' *''"aeghuahg I got him eahugeauh eahuaegh"'' *''"Wow you flamingoed with flamingo then you flamingoed him."'' ''Demoted'' *''*unintelligible noises* "I got demoted! *more unintelligible noises*"'' *''"Zoinks! I just got demoted aughhh!"'' ''Victory'' |-| Petrify= SESLENDİREN: PetrifyTV ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, here is the plan. Plan A is win. Plan B is don't mess up Plan B. Got it? Good."'' *''"Alright boys listen up. This is going to be your most important game ever. If you do not win this game, I will be sent back to Phantom Forces. You NEED to win."'' *''"Yo wat's poppin? Lets get this W."'' *''"Let me give you a rundown of what I expect from you from this match. 25 headshots, 6 normal bodyshot kills, one knife kill in the back. Don't fail me."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Roses are red, you are dead, I got your head."'' *''"Woo! That's some beautiful shooting right there!"'' *''"Felt kinda sorry for the guy."'' *''"One shot to the brain is all you need."'' ''Backstab'' *''"One stab, two stab, red stab, blue stab!"'' *''"Whoops! Accidentally drop my knife in your back!"'' *''"Seeya!"'' *''"Now ya see me, now ya don't."'' ''Demoted'' *''"You let that guy kill you? What a big brain play. That's honestly something Juke would do."'' *''"It's okay don't feel bad about getting demoted. I know your mouse if off your screen, 'cause that always happens to me too. I understand."'' *''"Mr Stark I don't feel so good..."'' *''"Whaat?! What do you mean?!"'' ''Victory'' *''"Alright, Alright listen here. I know you're on this amazing win streak, but what if you let a bot win the next game? Like for example- *some argument about black santa happens*"'' *''"Let's go boys! Nobody can keep up!"'' *''"Let's go boys! Look at that, I might not be going to Phantom forces after all!"'' *''"Looks like you follow Plan A perfectly."'' |-| Satır Referansları *Warcrimes'da, spiker, yalnızca savaş sırasında geçerli olacak bir dizi kural olan Cenevre Sözleşmesinden bahseder. *YouTuber’ta, spikerin Victory Lines’ı “Bu sadece bir teori, bir oyun teorisi! Izlediğiniz için teşekkürler ”,“ Oyun Teorisi ”kanalını yöneten bir YouTuber olan MatPat'ın Oyun Teorisi bölümündeki kapanış çizgisi olarak da bilinir. *Petrify'de spiker, Roblox'taki bir başka FPS nişancı olan Phantom Forces'ten bahseder. *Petrify'de spiker, “Güller kırmızıdır, menekşeler mavidır” temel şiirine atıfta bulunur. *Petrify'de, spikerlerin arka bıçak satırlarından biri olan Dr. Seuss kitabı, Bir Balık, İki Balık, Kırmızı Balık, Mavi Balık. *Petrify'de, Demoted Line, “Bay Stark, kendimi pek iyi hissetmiyorum...” doğrudan Peter Parker'ın “Avengers: Infinity War” adlı filminin alıntılarından alınmıştır. Gerçekler *Amerikalı ve İngiliz spikerlerin her ikisi de farklı aksanlarda aynı diyaloga sahiptir. *Varsayılan ve Rusya spikerler de farklı aksanlarla aynı diyaloğa sahiptir. *Koneko, John, Eprika, Flamingo ve Petrify spikerleri, bir kod kullanmaya başladı. Bu spikerlerin tamamı ismini alan seslendirme sözcüğü tarafından seslendirilir. *Backstab çizgileri ne zaman bir bıçakla öldürülse çalıyor ama John muhtemelen "OH THAT BACKSTAB!" İle birlikte AAAAAAAAABBBed'i geri almasına izin verecek kadar aptaldı. AMAN TANRIM! OHHHHH! "Bıçak öldürmek sırt üstü bıçak olmasa bile. *Eprika spikeri bazen sadece bir kişi olmasına rağmen düşmanı “onlar” olarak adlandırır. Bu, hem erkek hem de dişi derilerin varlığına bağlı olabilir. *Şaşırtıcı olmayan bir şekilde, bir düşmanı kadın olarak nitelendiren bir spiker yoktur. Herkes erkek veya “onlar” olarak adlandırılır. *Flamingo ve Koneko’nun spikerleri, ses dosyasının/ses paketinin varlığını kabul ederek 4. duvarı yıkıyor. en:Announcers Kategori:Çeşitler